Esperanza
by DragonSoulSC
Summary: Natsumi se siente culpable por lo que pasó entre Endo y ella durante el FFI. ¿Se disculpará con él y revelará sus sentimientos antes de que el castaño viaje a Estados Unidos?


SC: ola amigos! al fin nos pusimos de acuerdo para subir este One-shot! y como prometí, es un EndoxNatsumi!

ES: sii, y este es el capi más largo que hemos escrito -se recuesta-

SC: y si se preguntan, pues esta idea me vino como hace 1 año XD y recién se me ocurre subirla!

ES: Bueno, en realidad no tenemos más que decir, solo que esto va dedicado a todos los que les gusta esta pareja y esperamos reviews!

SC: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, no obstante, eso no quiere decir que no podamos usar, torturar, amenazar, atacar, interactuar u otra acción con sus personajes XD

ES: A leer!

* * *

><p>Autor Pov<p>

La vida es, para algunos, un gran recipiente lleno de confusiones. Donde todo puede cambiar en un segundo, donde se lucha por lo que se desea, se tiene que ser fuerte para seguir adelante. Pero lo que más destaca es que el bien siempre triunfa. Pero eso no es de lo que hablaremos hoy. Lo que realmente tendrá nuestra atención será una chica…y su nombre es Natsumi Raimon.

Una chica físicamente de pelo castaño rojizo, ojos del mismo color, figura delgada pero refinada, y una estatura regular.

Actualmente se encontraba en un problema, muy grave, al menos para ella. Un problema que nació hace aproximadamente tres años atrás.

Una joven con una infancia no muy feliz si es que se puede decir así. Criada solo por su padre, casi sin amigos, con una actitud fría e indiferente, de carácter individualista y muy seria. Incluso se podía decir que tenía su vida algo planeada en ciertos sectores.

¿Era feliz?

Se…..puede decir que no exactamente, mas la chica…lo tenía algo claro.

Pero el destino le jugó una buena pasada. En sus doce años, su escuela estaba plagada de chicos y chicas diferentes. Era algo común así que la castaña no se interesaba en ninguno de ellos. Pero ella no esperaba encontrarse con alguien muy diferente a cualquier otra persona. Alguien que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Endo Mamoru.

Un chico torpe, muy despistado, de ojos cafés, tez morena, cabello castaño, estatura promedio, y una simbólica bandana anaranjada en su frente. Al principio, Natsumi sólo le ponía atención debido a los "problemas" que causaba el chico por sus descuidos, pero principalmente era porque él era quien frustraba sus planes de erradicar el club de soccer.

Tras inútiles intentos de razonar con él, Natsumi cedió, con la condición de que el club de soccer debía ganar una serie de partidos y al menos, participar en un torneo Nacional.

El tiempo pasó y el club fue tomando fuerza. Batalla tras batalla superada con éxito. Fue a tal punto, que la joven Raimon decidió unirse al equipo como manager, con la excusa de adquirir nuevas experiencias y despejarse un poco. Pero…inconscientemente su verdadera intención…. era observar a Endo, pasar tiempo con él, compartir simplemente.

El tiempo pasó y la castaña comenzó a cambiar. Se sentía querida, se divertía, era apoyada y comprendida. "Había sido una buena idea" pensaba. Y el hielo que rodeaba su corazón se derritió, dejando ver su auténtica persona. Una chica dulce y divertida, quien se preocupaba por los demás.

Pero como todo el equipo, cayó influenciada por la actitud de Endo…. pero en ella, la emoción que comenzó a sentir fue distinta. Una emoción que crecía descontroladamente. Una emoción tan ardiente como el fuego que, por más que ella intentara extinguirla, esta permanecía.

Le… ¿estaba gustando ese chico?

Era una pregunta que se hacía constantemente.

Los meses pasaron y esta seguía ahí. Endo había demostrado ser un chico único. Alguien quien luchaba hasta el fin. Alguien, quien ponía a los demás por delante de él mismo. Alguien que se preocupaba por ella como nadie lo hacía. Pero el fútbol era algo que ocupaba su mente la mayor parte del tiempo.

El triunfo del Fútbol Frontera finalmente había sido alcanzado. Todos celebraban el gran triunfo…..pero ahí no terminaba todo…. pues una nueva amenaza se presentaba, los extraterrestres.

Amenazaban la tierra con el uso del soccer. Bastante extraño sonaba pero era mortal. Un verdadero desafío, que les exigía a los muchachos entrenar más y más duro, lo que no todos pudieron seguir en el equipo.

Lo cierto era que a Natsumi le preocupaba ese asunto…..pero no podía hacer nada. Además "fue decisión de ellos" pensaba.

Pero cuando Endo se afectó…..las cosas no fueron iguales.

Flashback

Los miembros del equipo Raimon se encontraban en el ático de una escuela observando a su capitán….destrozado, no parecía el mismo.

Fin Flashback

A la castaña le dolía pensar en eso, a pesar de que al final todo hubiera salido bien, después de todo, Endo era muy importante para ella.

Finalmente los "extraterrestres fueron derrotados. Pero a Natsumi aún le permanecía ese sentimiento, es más, había crecido.

Y las cosas no iban muy bien en ese momento. Un serio conflicto que involucraba a Kageyama y a Garshield se estaba desatando en la isla Liocott, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el fútbol Frontera Internacional, el próximo destino del Raimon. Y, el problema, giraba en torno a alguien…

Daisuke Endo.

Y….si se preguntan qué demonios tiene que ver Natsumi con eso, pues mucho y casi nada al mismo tiempo.

Nada porque ese era un problema que estaba averiguando la policía, su padre, y otra gente importante como el primer Ministro.

Pero Natsumi le dio importancia para ella….y adivinen por que fue.

Síp….Endo-kun.

El sentimiento izo lo que siempre hace….querer ver al otro feliz. Así que un favor fue su decisión. Una chica de una escuela de Japón pasaría desapercibida en una investigación, era perfecto. Excepto por algo.

Era muy peligroso!, se atrevería a hacerlo?, Y si lo hacía…..¿Qué le diría a los demás?

Bueno, mentir fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

"Tenía" que ir a estudiar al extranjero. Eso dijo. Aunque se sentía algo triste. Iba estar demasiado ocupada como para asistir a los entrenamientos de los muchachos y estar con ellos. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Últimamente Natsumi no había sido una de las que más ayudaba en el equipo.

Pero, como ya saben, esto es, en gran parte (osea el 99,9%), solo por hacerle un gran favor a Mamoru.

Se tomó una tarde para despedirse de ellos. Primero del equipo en la escuela. Al final, de Endo y Aki en la torre de metal. Y, cuando Aki tuvo que regresar, pues Natsumi se quedó un rato más con él. No habló demasiado en realidad, ya que dijo todo lo que tenía que decir. Sólo se dedicó a ver el atardecer a su lado. Y al parecer Endo se encontraba igual.

**-…..Parece que ya debo regresar-**había dicho Natsumi soltando un graaaaan suspiro.

**-Endou se entristeció -¿Ya te vas?...**

**-Sí, me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo pero…..este asunto es algo complicado así que, mañana tendré que irme temprano.**

Después de eso hubo un gran silencio. Endo no quería que se fuera. En su interior había algo que lo hacía sentirse así (más triste de lo normal). Últimamente a Endo le estaba gustando más estar con ella. Sin darse cuenta, claro.

La miraba a los ojos. Normalmente eso no lo afectaba, pero ahora fue distinto. Los nervios lo invadían descontroladamente. Fue tanto que….repentinamente sintió el impulso de abrazarla…y….

Lo hizo.

**Te extrañaré….Natsumi-**susurró el chico mientras la aferraba hacia él.

Natsumi estaba impactada. El rubor invadía todo su rostro. ¿Endo abrazándola?...naaa…tenía que ser un sueño…

¡Pero qué importa! Era algo que ocurría de una a un millón de veces así que Natsumi correspondió alegremente. Y…para su suerte, él no abrazaba a menudo así que la estaba abrazando de una manera muy romántica…..si es que se dice así.

**-También yo….**-respondió.

Y bueno…..así Natsumi partió a Liocott. Las cosas habían salido bastante bien en la investigación, de hecho Daisuke estaba vivo y esa sería una gran noticia para Endo.

Sí…algo de tiempo había pasado. Unas…..3 semanas más o menos? La castaña ya extrañaba mucho al resto del equipo.

De vez en cuando salía a estar junto al mar. Siempre que lo hacía recordaba sus momentos en aquella isla donde conocieron a Tsunami...el chico onda.

Regresando a su apartamento ordenó unos cuantos papeles y prendió su notebook para buscar algunas cosas. En eso se topó con un mensaje de Raimon.

Decía algo de todos los partidos fueron superados y que el equipo se dirigía a Liocott.

¿QUÉ? ¿¡Se dirigían allí!¿¡Y recién ahora le avisaban!

Todos se dirigían hacia la isla…..pero Natsumi no podía ser vista…..bueno, estando en la misma isla lo hacía imposible. Entonces tendría que evadir al equipo por un tiempo y luego, afrontarlos y decir que todo era un engaño.

Pero Natsumi hizo una excepción.

Otra vez ¬¬

Dejó una carta anónima en la habitación de Endo….sí, escucharon bien, ENDO…

**Natsumi: ¬¬ podrías seguir con la historia de forma más normal?**

O.o ahem lo siento…creo que me salí….bueno, como iba diciendo, le envió una carta, diciéndole que se juntaran en una zona de la playa.

Al encontrarse…bueno, ocurrió la misma rutina de: ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡Cómo has estado!, ha sido un tiempo….

Y la situación incómoda para Natsumi comenzó. De hecho lo era mucho pues Natsumi sentía una tristeza interior mientras contaba todo. Le había mentido a él precisamente, y odiaba hacer eso. Endo nunca le había mentido y posiblemente jamás lo haría. El castaño se impactaba cada vez más con cada cosa que ella le decía, incluso se le olvido lo de la mentira.

Más investigación. Más impactante cada vez. Toda la información se relacionaba entre sí dando muchos resultados. Y ahora entraba el padre de Fuyuka.

Endo y Natsumi se volvieron a encontrar. La castaña había estado practicando su valor últimamente. Tal vez suene raro pero ella era muy tímida cuando se trataba de amor y precisamente eso era lo que la frenaba constantemente.

Casi lo logró pero sus nervios se lo impidieron. En vez de eso le hizo una promesa.

**"Sabes? Intentaré hacer todo esto lo más rápido posible para así poder volver…..a tu lado"**

Fue la voz más dulce que la chica había usado.

Pero Endo no escucho muy bien que digamos,

**"volver a tu lado y al de los muchachos"**

Corrigió aunque ni ella sabe por qué lo hizo.

**"Ah!, pues te estaré esperando Natsumi!"**

Una hermosa promesa.

Pero…..nunca se cumplió…..

Natsumi nunca regresó. Los partidos avanzaron, los desafíos, todo, pero ni un rastro de ella.

A pesar de que Endo estaba muy concentrado en ganar los partidos y entrenar con el resto del equipo este recordaba bastantemente a la castaña.

Cuartos de final. El equipo estaba a dos días de tener su próximo partido cuando se vieron amenazados por la antigua leyenda de Liocott: Los guerreros del Cielo y el Infierno.

Se llevaron como prisioneras a Rika y Haruna respectivamente. El equipo estuvo en una gran "lucha" contra ellos para poder rescatar a ambas chicas.

Cuando todo terminó el equipo regresó a sus entrenamientos habituales. Faltaba un día. Natsumi les había dado una visita algo inusual. Mantuvo largas conversaciones con Aki y Haruna evadiendo el tema de la investigación.

Horas después tuvo que irse, no quería hacerlo realmente, pero algo había sucedido un par de semanas atrás en su vida así que no tenía opción. Había avisado que podría tener que irse en cualquier momento así que no se despidió. Iba a paso rápido y por alguna extraña razón decidió tomar un camino que pasaba en un puerto junto al mar.

**¡Hey Natsumi!**

Era Endou, quien lo diría. Natsumi no se dio vuelta, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y permaneció calmada. ¿Por qué? Nadie podía saberlo exactamente. Solo dijo que no seguiría en el equipo y que tenía que irse…..y la razón, supuestamente Endo la conocía.

**"Sayonara….Endo-Kun"**

El portero se quedó ahí parado. No se movía. ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué se fue? ¿Qué sucedió?...

Pasaron como 15 minutos así. Un hombre que pasó por allí le preguntó a Endou que le sucedía, sacándolo de su trance.

Y siguió así. Lo que dijo Natsumi se había quedado en su cabeza por el resto del día. No se concentraba, no pudo seguir entrenando.

Semifinales ya. Si todo salía bien Inazuma Japan se enfrentaría a Italia en la final.

Y pues….todo salió perfecto. Excepto que Fidio y su equipo fueron derrotados. Endo quiso hablar con ellos pero su estado de ánimo (el de Italia) no se lo permitió.

**"Que extraño"-** pensaba el castaño. Perdieron 8-0 . Claro que era extraño. Un equipo que provenía de una villa llamada Costail que pasó por desapercibido en la mayor parte del torneo. Rococo era su capitán, según Fidio.

De repente, bajando de la torre, el castaño se encontró con tres personas: Un hombre que apenas conocía, un portero y Natsumi.

Endou tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reaccionar de ninguna manera ante la presencia de Natsumi. Los observó por un momento. Ahora que observaba mejor, el mayor de los tres parecía ser un entrenador, y por conclusión, él era el entrenador de los pequeños gigantes, su rival final. El chico entonces debía ser el capitán, Rococo Urupa. Y bueno ahora sólo quedaba una cosa.

**"Natsumi?...qué sucede aquí?-** exclamó Endo.

**"Endo, bueno, los presento**-dijo la castaña mientras señalaba**- Este es el entrenador de los pequeños Gigantes, y este es Rococo Urupa, capitán de ese equipo. Y yo, pues soy manager de ese equipo también.**

Los tres se encontraban apresurados por algo así que Natsumi fue breve.

**"…..pero, tu….por qué?-**respondió…o más bien balbuceó.

**"…creo que ya te había dejado claras las cosas la otra vez, Endo"-** dijo ella en tono serio.

Después de eso Endo recordó lo de que ella dejaría el equipo. Se empezó a alterar. Creía que era por un problema…..pero se había cambiado….

Que importaba si se trataba de su equipo rival en la final…..Había dejado el equipo Inazuma.

Lo había dejado ….a él…..

Los tres ya comenzaban a irse.

**"…..pero….no….por qué…..POR QUÉ! NATSUMI!"-** gritó el castaño pero nada sucedió después de eso.

Pasó un día. Faltaba cada vez menos. Endou se sentía mal. La confusión lo invadía. Y para peor no podía averiguar nada. La duda se lo estaba comiendo vivo. ¿Qué haría?, era el único que sabía sobre eso.

Natsumi estaba….mal también. Quien haya pensado lo contrario está muy equivocado. Seguía extrañando al equipo y…. a pesar de ser tan fría e indiferente con Endo, ella…..aún lo echaba mucho de menos. Y tampoco se sentía muy bien de haberlo tratado así. Sep, suena muy contradictorio pero es cierto.

Dos vacíos días después el resto del equipo se encontró con Natsumi. Al notar que se veía acompañada del famoso Rococo y un supuesto entrenador, el equipo sacó por conclusión que había dejado de ser su manager. Mientras los demás se preguntaban esto, Endou la observaba fijamente. Una mirada seria se podía observar en el castaño. Y Aki, quien se veía muy preocupada le dedicó una mirada a Endou.

**¿Qué habrá pasado?-** se preguntaba mentalmente Aki.

Repentinamente llegó un jugador de los pequeños Gigantes dando una noticia a los presentes. Garshield estaba atacando Costail. El chico hablaba del regreso de los extraterrestres. Inmediatamente, tanto Inazuma Japan como Los pequeños Gigantes se dirigieron hacia allá para detenerlos.

Tras algunos inesperados sucesos, el equipo de Japón se enfrentó al equipo de Garshield, debido a que el equipo de Rococo había sufrido unas lesiones, incluyéndolo a él. Y eso incluye una verdad para Endou….

Su abuelo….era ese entrenador…..

Ese entrenador era Daisuke Endo.

Claro está que no fue una revelación tranquila y esperada, pero ya podrían hablar de eso después. Ahora el partido importaba.

La primera mitad había sido dura (como siempre ¬¬') para Endou y los demás. Normalmente esperaban que Daisuke los instruyera, pero nadie se esperaba que fuera Natsumi.

Nadie se opuso a la idea. Endou escuchaba atento y algo emocionado. Quién diría que ella los ayudaba en las estrategias del partido.

Tal vez Natsumi había aprendido mucho sobre el fútbol con el abuelo.

En fin. Al final de todo Garshield fue derrotado y todo regresó a ser tranquilo y normal.

La noche de ese mismo día Endou pasó tiempo con su desaparecido abuelo. Tanto tiempo había esperado ese momento que incluso ni sabía que decirle. Y a pesar de no haberlo visto por más de diez años, el castaño le platicaba como si fuera alguien que conocía desde siempre.

Natsumi observaba la escena desde una palmera no muy lejos. Una alegría inmensa llenaba su ser. Desde hace casi dos años que la castaña también soñaba con que Endo se reencontrara con su abuelo.

Después de ese momento Endo regresó a su departamento a descansar. Natsumi salió de su escondite para reunirse con Daisuke y regresar también.

Pero…..Daisuke se negó.

El entrenador le pidió a la chica que regresara a Inazuma. Que no era necesario que siguiera con ellos. Apoyar a su equipo en su último partido. La peli café accedió un tanto dudosa.

¿Cómo iba a regresar?, Qué estaba pensando el resto del equipo?, Cómo la recibirían?, Se lo permitirían?

Y más importante, tendría que enfrentar a Endo tarde o temprano.

Al día siguiente.

El equipo se encontraba practicando sin descanso. Endo, por su parte, se encontraba reforzando su Godcatch (captura de dios) con algunos de los delanteros.

En ese momento llegó Natsumi. Solo Endo y el entrenador Kudou se dieron cuenta de eso.

La castaña se dirigió directamente a hablar con el entrenador. Endo se quedó observándola en todo momento, olvidándose de lo que venía en camino.

Un duro golpe.

Fue entre el estomago y el pecho. Aki y los demás estaban a punto de ir a ver a Endo cuando se les cruzó alguien más.

**¿Endou estás bien?-** era la voz de Natsumi ayudando al portero.

**¿Aggg gracias…estoy bie…...espera…..Natsumi?-**el castaño se levantó situándose en frente de ella.

En ese mismo instante el resto del equipo se reunió detrás de ellos, con muchas preguntas en mente. No es que la odiaran o no quisieran su presencia, solo les extrañaba.

El entrenador kudou llegó en ese mismo instante. Natsumi se situó junto a él**- Muchachos, les informo que….Natsumi Raimon regresa al equipo-**dijo el peli purpura.

Los muchachos intercambiaron miradas entre sí. ¿Otra vez? …..Nadie sabía que decir.

**¿Están seguros de que quieren aceptar a alguien que cambia de bandos tan fácilmente?-**rió Fudou rompiendo el silencio.

Pero Endo ignoró ese comentario y se acercó a la castaña extendiendo su mano.

**Me alegra tenerte devuelta….Natsumi-**dijo el castaño esbozando una sonrisa.

Bueno…..todo parece ir bien ahora cierto?

Finalmente llegó el desafío final. No diré mucho sobre este ya que es algo repetitivo y muchos lo conocen.

Lo más relevante es que fue un partido épico. Cada segundo fue jugado con pasión y esfuerzo hasta el final. Y en el último segundo Japón salió victorioso.

Fiestas, conmemoraciones, visitas importantes, regalos, uf, baya que tenían ocupado al equipo.

Con un gran trofeo regresaron a Japón. Todo era igual. Lo único diferente eran ellos. Tal vez no en sus caracteres o formas de ser pero si sus vidas y experiencias.

Fue una hermosa experiencia que dio tristeza que llegara a su fin. Pero esta solo era el comienzo del resto de sus vidas.

El próximo destino era…..

La graduación.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Volviendo al presente nos encontramos una vez más en la torre de metal. Natsumi estaba allí. Lucía un vestido blanco que le llegaba más o menos a las rodillas (este lo usa en un capi donde sale en la playa). Era un hermoso atardecer, como solía serlo cada vez que ella o Endo se pasaban un rato allí.

La chica estaba triste. Era un tanto inusual. En su casa y con su familia no había problemas. Tampoco con sus amigos en la secundaria. No era nada de eso, es más…..la verdadera razón era...

Ella.

Ella pensaba que, a pesar de estar de regreso en el equipo, eso no significaba que todo estuviera bien. Después de que la aceptaran prácticamente hablaba con todos como siempre, pero con Endo era con quien menos lo hacía. Y tampoco habían hablado sobre las cosas que sucedieron cada vez que se encontraron en liocott.

Y para peor, al castaño le habían ofrecido un viaje de una semana e Estados Unidos. Quien sabe porque allá pero el castaño había accedido.

Y se iba precisamente mañana.

La castaña no quería aceptarlo. Solo faltaban horas para que él se fuera y todavía no habían hablado. Se sentía culpable. Lo extrañaba. No quería tener que guardarse eso más tiempo. Quería decirle que….

Lo amaba

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Endo, por otra parte, se encontraba paseando por las calles de Inazuma. La escena se hacía bastante divertida cuando el castaño era captado por algunas personas en la zona. Pasaba por demostraciones y hasta desafíos que los niños pequeños daban. Llevaba puesta una playera negra con unos jeans azules que llegaban hasta sus rodillas y no tenía puesta su bandana.

Había pasado gran parte del día en soledad. Últimamente habían pasado tantas cosas y con el soccer en mente no había pensado en ellas ni una sola vez. Pero principalmente era Natsumi. La notaba distante, extraña, y pues, no habían hablado de nada hasta ahora.

Además…..tenía algo importante que decirle.

Así que en un flash, el castaño comenzó a buscar a la chica. Primero fue a ver a su casa, pero solo consiguió saber que la castaña había salido a dar un paseo. Buscó por gran parte de la ciudad, incluyendo centros turísticos, pero nada. También en la secundaria.

El día continuaba y el castaño no la encontraba. Ahora se paseaba por las calles de su vecindario. El chico iba muy pensativo cuando repentinamente escucho unos cuantos gritos. Eran niños que salieron de un callejón en frente de él. Estaban jugando.

Endo observó por un momento el callejón y recordó algo.

**-Será que…..-**dijo para después salir disparado en esa dirección.

Fueron como 5 minutos los que el castaño corría esperanzado de que ella estuviera en ese lugar. 5 Minutos que a veces eran muy cortos o se hacían eternos para el portero. Tiempo en el que, sentía cada vez más ansias de encontrarse con ella.

Y cuando al fin llegó….pues tenía razón, allí estaba. El chico observaba embobado la figura de Natsumi. Veía como el viento jugaba con su largo cabello de en lado a otro. Y la luz del atardecer, que parecía estar señalándola solo a ella en ese momento.

Pero Endo sintió un escalofrío. Y a Endou solo le sucedía eso cuando sentía que alguien estaba mal, aunque no lo pudiera ver.

Así que, lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia ella, cada vez más nervioso, pero decidido.

**-Natsumi?**

La chica se petrificó. ¿Endo estaba…..allí? ¿No estaba preparando su viaje?

Se dio vuelta lentamente y se encontró cara a cara con él.

**Hola….Endo-kun-**dijo un poco triste.

**¿A sido….un tiempo, no?-**respondió sin saber que decir.

**-Si…..han pasado tantas cosas….**

Ambos se miraban a los ojos. Endo mostraba una expresión inocente, mientras que Natsumi tenía una triste sonrisa en su rostro. La peli café desvió la mirada cuando Endo no se dio cuenta.

**_Pero…..¿Qué…..sucede?, Natsumi, ¿qué es lo que piensas?, ¿estás mal o herida?-_**pensaba el castaño mientras la observaba de perfil. Él pudo notar que de sus hermosos ojos caían un par de pequeñas lágrimas. Le extrañaba. Natsumi siempre había sido una chica muy fuerte, nunca lloraba, a menos que, alguien importante para ella estuviera en peligro, como su padre.

En ese momento el portero recordó lo que había pasado en Liocott. Y como eso no estaba solucionado, tal vez, hablar de eso ayudaría, además de que podría guiarlo a lo que verdaderamente estaba sucediendo.

Armándose de valor, logró preguntar al fin**- Natsumi…..sabes yo…quería que habláramos…sobre todo lo que ha pasado desde que fuiste a Liocott.**

Natsumi salió de su trance. Su dolor era algo más notorio ahora. Era el momento.

**-Endo….yo creo que, esto es algo que solo va por un camino y pues…creo que yo soy la que debo dar el paso.**

Mamoru la miró confundido.

**Quiero decir…-**tomó aire**-que lo siento… te pido que me…..perdones….**

**-¿Pe-perdonar?... ¿Qué quieres decir Natsumi?**

**-quiero decir que…..no fui buena. Me equivoqué…..los decepcioné, y…mentí.**

**-Ice promesas y no las cumplí jamás. No regresé al equipo…..es más…..me cambié al equipo contrario. Me mostré indiferente frente a todos ustedes. Me fui del equipo….Fuí una mala persona….**

**-Una mala amiga…**

Endo miraba impactado. De hecho él pensaba sobre lo que dijo: era cierto que ella los había engañado con respecto a su ida al extranjero. Lo de no regresar también era cierto. El cambió de equipo igual, pero las promesas…eso no era cierto….

Aún seguían intactas.

El castaño notó que la chica seguía con el hábito de echarse la responsabilidad encima. Él no estaba molesto. Para nada.

**"_Tal vez tardamos demasiado en hablar de esto"-_**pensaba el chico. Y SÍ era demasiado. De hecho el tiempo hizo que la castaña se sintiera culpable, según él.

Mamoru se acercó un poco más a Natsumi. Ella seguía mirándolo, culpable. Y en eso, el chico posó ambas manos en sus mejillas y comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas**- Natsumi…yo no estoy molesto contigo.**

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

**-Nunca lo estuve….y nunca lo estaría. Sé que nos mentiste con eso del extranjero, pero ya sucedió, y no tendría porque enojarme. Te cambiaste de equipo pero…..sé que fue por algo necesario y no necesitas decirme el motivo…..pues porque…..te creo.**

**-Y si yo te acepté de vuelta en el equipo fue porque realmente me alegraba que regresaras….no porque era mi responsabilidad.**

**Y…..las promesas?...oh vamos, que yo sepa siguen en pie y pues…..tú estás aquí con los demás y….. conmigo.**

El castaño se rió**-y si no quedó muy claro…..te perdono, por todo.**

La oji rojo lo miraba fijamente. Entre feliz y aliviada. A pesar de todo él….no estaba molesto.

Ni en lo más mínimo. Y es más, la castaña pudo notar que todo ese tiempo, en vez de estar molesto, él estaba….

Preocupado por ella.

Eso la hacía muy feliz.

Ahora sólo quedaba una cosa….

Ambos se quedaron mirando el horizonte un rato. Era hermoso ver como todas las nubes adoptaban varias formas y colores. Desde amarillos a varios naranjos e intensos rojos algunas veces. Ambos charlaban de muchas cosas por las que habían pasado todo ese tiempo. Reían mucho por lo que hablaba Endou sobre el equipo, como el miedo a las alturas de Tsunami. Y en el caso de Natsumi también. El equipo de Rococo era muy parecido a Raimon. De hecho a Endo le fascinó cada cosa que la castaña le contaba sobre ese equipo.

Después vino el silencio.

Ninguno sabía que decir. La chica tenía una expresión nerviosa. De hecho, estaba teniendo una lucha interna para poder sacar su valor y decirle al portero lo que tanto ansiaba. Pero seguía luchando.

El peli café la miraba conmovido. "Es tan tierna cuando piensa"-pensaba mientras la veía colocar su mano en su mentón y tararear. En eso, Mamoru recordó esa vez que a Natsumi la hicieron vestirse de mesera. Endo encontró muy tierna a la chica y le hizo reír como ella reaccionó.

El castaño se movió lentamente para no alertar a la castaña, quien ahora estaba con los ojos cerrados. La rodeó en un suave abrazo por la espalda posando sus manos en su estomago.

Natsumi se exaltó frente al contacto. Su corazón se aceleró un poco y sintió calor en sus mejillas.

**E-endo….. ¿Qué estás…haciendo?**-preguntó la chica algo nerviosa, aunque no molesta en lo absoluto.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Entonces él respondió**-Oh…..te refieres a….esto?-** y Endo comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. La chica comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente ante el contacto. Aunque para ella era raro…..porque….no era tan cosquillosa que recordara.

El portero pasó del estomago a los costados. Natsumi protestó y protesto, pero Endo siguió "atacándola"

Al fin terminado el ataque, la chica habló**-Endo…para qué…..hicis…te…eso?-**entre jadeos y risas.

Endo no respondió. Ambos se encontraban más apegados que antes, y el sonrojo de Natsumi era más notorio ahora. Aunque el peli café no lo notó por tenerla de espaldas. Sentía su esencia y disfrutaba el momento. Cualquiera que conociera al ex capitán del Raimon habría quedado en estado de shock al verlo actuar de esa manera. De hecho asusta un poco….pero todos tenemos un lado así.

Al fin respondió**-pues….porque quería verte sonreír….Natsumi.**

La chica no entendió el sentido de sus palabras. Endo esperaba eso así que respondió antes que ella-**veras….extrañaba verte así. Pasamos mucho tiempo sin vernos…..y las veces que estábamos juntos….siempre teníamos pesares que no nos dejaban disfrutar nada. Tal vez para otras personas sería poco tiempo, pero…..para mí se hizo una eternidad.**

**-Extrañaba compartir contigo. Tus gritos, tus regaños, tus ordenes, tus risas…tu….apoyo. No quiero que algo como esto vuelva a pasar. No quiero que te vuelvas a ir por tanto tiempo. No lo soportaría. Eres muy importante para mí...**

Natsumi ahora estaba congelada. Digamos que todo lo que escucho la dejó así. No hay forma de decir que tan fuerte era lo que sentía en ese momento. Se dio vuelta, mirándolo a los ojos, aún en sus brazos.

**¿Hablas…..enserio?-**preguntó suavemente la oji rojo.

**Sí…..-**suspiró**-es más…..el FFI no fue lo mismo sin ti….-**le susurró. Ahora era más raro para la peli café. Al parecer, él le dio más importancia a otra cosa que el futbol….y…..si estaba…en lo correcto….el motivo….o más bien persona…..era…..

Era….

Ella….

Sonrió al pensar en ello.

Pero quería estar completamente segura así que lentamente puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del chico y su otra mano la puso en su mejilla.

Lentamente comenzó a decir**-Pues…..yo también te extrañe. Echaba de menos tus tonterías, tu risa, tus gritos de apoyo,…..todo tú en realidad. Me pareció un infierno no estar junto a ti todo ese tiempo. Y…tengo algo más que decirte….es algo que he guardado por mucho tiempo y muy importante para mí…**

**-Sí?...y qué es…Natsumi?**

**-Es que…..que….**

**-Te amo.**

No hubieron más palabras. Endo no creía lo que acababa de escuchar. Seguía siendo el mismo despistado de siempre. Tal vez eso ayudó a que nunca se enterara de que Natsumi sentía algo por él. Lo hallaba imposible. Todo parecía un sueño…..

Pero no lo era…..y antes de que Endo dijera lo que sea que tuviera en mente, Natsumi lo besó. Fue delicada al hacerlo, y también apasionada al mismo tiempo. Ni ella sabe de dónde sacó el valor para hacer eso. El castaño comenzó lentamente a corresponder. La pasión aumentaba más y más por cada segundo. Ambos anhelaban ese momento desde hace mucho. Aunque el aire los estaba llamando así que finalmente rompieron el beso.

Siguieron observándose. Cada uno perdido en los ojos del otro.

Natsumi se sentía algo avergonzada**-…..Ahem….lo siento Endo…creo que…-**intento disculparse pero fue interrumpida por el chico.

**Hey…no te disculpes, está bien-**le susurró**-además…..Yo también siento...lo mismo por ti.**

**Y perdóname por pensar demasiado en el soccer-**siguió**-lleve tanto tiempo en eso, que no me di cuenta de que había cosas mucho más importantes en que pensar y preocuparse-**dijo y luego la besó en las mejillas.

La castaña rió**-baya….¡pues te tardaste demasiado!**

**-Jejejeje…..¿podrás perdonarme?**

La chica lo besó de nuevo**- claro que sí.**

Y así se quedaron el resto de la tarde juntos. Charlaban en cada momento, pues que estuvieran juntos no significaba que tenía que siempre haber más acción que palabras.

En eso, el portero sugirió algo**- Oye, voy a entrenar un poco con el neumático, ¿me acompañas?-**luego se quedó parado a unos metros de la chica esperando una respuesta.

Natsumi hizo una mueca**-Oh no…..¡olvídate del fútbol por esta semana!-**grito mientras perseguía al chico.

Corrieron por gran parte de los pequeños prados adjuntos a la torre Inazuma. Lo sorprendente es que La oji rojo atrapo al peli café. Lo dejó tumbado en el césped, de estomago. Se sentó en su espalda, tenía una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.

**-Y esto…..es por lo de hace rato-**dijo para luego empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

Y así siguieron por un buen rato. Natsumi finalmente logró declararse a Endou, y lo que es mejor, era un sentimiento correspondido. Si hay algo cierto ante todo esto, es que la castaña nunca perdió la esperanza de que algo así podría llegar a pasar. Solo no se imaginaba en la forma en que sucedería.

En cuanto a Endo, lo cierto es que al fin definió sus sentimientos. Y digamos que dejó de tener esa enfermiza obsesión por el soccer, y dejó en mayor importancia a sus amigos, y a la chica que más quería.

Nunca pierdas la esperanza. Si lo que deseas y anhelas lo haces con el corazón, siempre lo obtendrás.

* * *

><p>SC: y aquí termina!<p>

ES: wow, esta vez si tengo que felicitarte.

SC: gracias. Y pues, esta es la forma (más o menos) en que yo veo la relación de Endo Y Natsumi (si es que llegaran a estar juntos) . Lo veo como algo entrenido y muy especial :)

ES: necesito hacer una maldad -se da vueltas-

SC: Oh! eso me recuerda, quieres encargarte de eliminar a Gouenji de la competencia?

ES: ah?

SC: es que, Gouenji es capaz de hacer cosas para que estos niños no se queden juntos. Y tu ya sabes que eso no me agrada ¬¬

ES: YAY! -coge algunas armas y se dispone a perseguir a Gouenji-

SC: Bueno, en realidad no tengo más que decir, espero sus reviews! gracias!


End file.
